Episode Guide
The following is a list of episodes of the Disney Channel original series, JESSIE. Created by Pamela Eells O'Connell, the show follows Jessie Prescott, a nanny who needs to watch out for Morgan and Christina Ross' four rambunctious children: Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri. Jessie embarks on new adventures in the big city as she grows to rely on the love and support of the children in her care. Assisting her are Bertram, the family's sarcastic butler, and Tony, the building's 20-year-old doorman which Jessie once dated with. Jessie will get engaged to Brooks, portrayed by Pierson Fode later in Season 3 becoming the first Disney Channel main character to be engaged. The series was renewed for a 4th season for a January 2015 premiere. Contentsshow Series overview Season Episodes Originally aired (U.S. dates) Season premiere Season finale 1 26 September 30, 2011 September 7, 2012 2 26 October 5, 2012 September 13, 2013 3 26 October 5, 2013 Fall 2014 Season 1: 2011–12 No. Ep. Title Original air date Prod. code U.S. viewers (millions) 1 1 "New York, New Nanny" September 30, 2011 101 4.6 Jessie accepts a job as a nanny and moves in with the Ross family, high-flying couple Christina, a former supermodel turned business mogul, and Morgan, a famous movie director, their four kids Emma, Ravi, Luke and Zuri and their beloved 7-foot asian water monitor lizard, Mr. Kipling. Nanny responsibilities are more difficult than Jessie anticipated as she coaches Emma, who is on the brink of a science fair meltdown. 2 2 "The Talented Mr. Kipling" October 7, 2011 103 4.2 Despite being weary of Ravi's seven-foot Asian Water Monitor Lizard, Mr. Kipling, Jessie comes to the lizard's rescue after the head of the condo board attempts to ban Mr. Kipling from the building. Meanwhile, Zuri brings home an another imaginary friend, and Luke and Emma compete against each other in a school photography class. 3 3 "Used Karma" October 14, 2011 102 3.9 After Jessie accepts an invitation for lunch with Tony, the building's doorman, Emma offers Jessie unsolicited love advice she reads from her favorite teen magazine. In a subplot, Ravi gets sick of being the target of Luke's practical jokes, deciding to get back at Luke by telling him that karma will get him. Ravi then plays his own pranks on Luke. 4 4 "Zombie Tea Party 5" October 21, 2011 104 4.0 After Jessie embarrasses Luke in front of a bully, he doesn't want her to help him with anything in public. When the mean kid faces off with Luke in the neighborhood paintball contest, Luke has no one to be his partner (not including Ravi, who Luke chose from "the bottom of the barrel"). Meanwhile, Zuri invites Emma to her tea party, but Emma turns down the invitation when her friend Jasmine gives her a free pass to a fashion show, who later ditches her. 5 5 "One Day Wonders" October 28, 2011 105 3.9 After a music producer spots Jessie and Luke performing in the park, he promises them fame and gets them to his studio to shoot a music video. However, Jessie and Luke fight over the spotlight, causing problems. Meanwhile, Bertram enlists Emma to help "style" him for his social network profile photo, while Zuri and Ravi take Tony's place at the reception desk to prove to Tony that his job is not as hard as he makes it seem. 6 6 "Zuri's New Old Friend" November 4, 2011 107 4.4 Jessie gets worried that Zuri may have imaginary friends her whole life, so she tries to find her an actual friend at the park. Zuri meets Nana Banana, a former clown with a colorful personality, but Zuri begins to favor Nana Banana over Jessie. Meanwhile, Mr. Kipling falls in love with a plastic toy animal at the park, so Luke, Emma and Ravi rob it from the park. 7 7 "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'" November 18, 2011 109 4.2 Jessie believes Connie, a math tutor she finds for Luke, will be the perfect scholarly influence, not realizing that "Creepy Connie" is obsessed with Luke. Connie then asks Luke to a Harry Potter dance, and Jessie forces him to accept. Jessie soon realizes that Connie really is a creepy stalker and tries steering her away from Luke. Meanwhile, Ravi is convinced that he can predict the future with his Mystical Eye-ball Application on his tablet. 8 8 "A Christmas Story" December 9, 2011 106 4.0 Jessie and Bertram are left in charge of bringing the Christmas spirit to Ravi, Emma, Luke, and Zuri. But when their parents are stranded because of a blizzard, things go wrong. Jessie, Emma, and Luke get stuck in Toy Jail at the toy store, while Ravi becomes petrified of Santa. Luke wants to kiss Jessie under the mistletoe. 9 9 "Star Wars" January 6, 2012 114 7.3 19-year-old Celebrity actor Jordan Taylor comes to stay at the Ross household, but Morgan tells everyone to not tell people. Jordan develops a crush on Jessie and she likes him too. Things get chaotic when Emma gets jealous and tries to ruin Jessie's date. Meanwhile, Bertram pretends to work hard while Mr. and Mrs. Ross are in town to get a break. 10 10 "Are You Cooler Than a Luke Ross from Buttox town ?" January 20, 2012 111 3.3 After Zuris doll is ruined, she and Jessie try to raise two million dollars for a new one, despite attempts to stop them by a beat cop and Mrs. Chesterfield. Meanwhile, Ravi starts as the new kid in Luke and Emma's school, looking good as he flirts with girls . Also, Jessie helps Emma with a great new pair of high heels with narrow bottoms. 11 11 "Take the A-Train... I Think?" January 27, 2012 110 3.4 Jessie struggles with navigating the New York City Subway while taking Emma, Ravi and Zuri to a cultural fair at Battery Park for Emma's social studies report. Meanwhile, Bertram and Luke try to hunt down a poisonous spider lurking in the apartment. 12 12 "Romancing the Crone" February 10, 2012 112 2.9 While trying to impress her friend Darla in Texas, Jessie borrows some of Christina's jewels - including a million dollar Tiffany Diamond tiara. While recording the video, Jessie accidentally drops the tiara into Mrs. Chesterfield's hot tub. When Jessie and Zuri try to get it back, Mrs. Chesterfield refuses to return it, so Jessie and Zuri turn to Bertram, their only option. They convince him to ask Mrs. Chesterfield on a date with him - so that they can recover the tiara before Mrs. Ross notices it’s missing. However, they get locked outside of her apartment when Mrs. Chesterfield's beloved chihuahua tries to run away. Meanwhile, Emma, Luke and Ravi try to make Mr. Kipling an internet sensation lizard. 13 13 "The Princess and the Pea Brain" February 24, 2012 113 3.1 After a hot guy named Brody asks Jessie out, Zuri tells Jessie a bedtime story in order to make her late for her date and to prove that Tony is the right one for her. The story places the gang in the medieval times. In the story, everyone is interested in Brody and his motorcycle while peasant Tony tries to prove that he's better for Jessie. 14 14 "World Wide Web of Lies" March 9, 2012 108 3.2 Jessie competes with another nanny named Agatha, who forbids her from taking the Ross kids to Central Park. She ends up putting pictures of Jessie on her website that makes her look like a bad nanny and sends them to Christina. Meanwhile at the penthouse, Bertram teaches Luke and Ravi about wrestling. 15 15 "The Kid Whisperer" March 30, 2012 115 2.2 Jessie thinks Luke needs strict discipline to keep him from misbehaving and enlists the help of fellow nanny, Samantha, and tries her advice on Luke. She later turns out to be a dog trainer. Jessie continues to use the tactics after seeing Luke's attitude improve. Meanwhile, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri break into Bertram's room, where his hobby of hoarding is revealed and try to help him. 16 16 "Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation" April 13, 2012 118 3.0 Mrs. Chesterfield accuses the Ross kids of switching her hair gel with super glue from her purse while in the elevator when her hands get stuck to her head. Jessie puts Ravi in charge of finding the real culprit, while she has to cancel her date with Tony to get the situation cleared. 17 17 "Badfellas" April 27, 2012 120 3.0 Emma gets a new boyfriend named Vincent, though Jessie thinks that he is a bad influence on her. She tells Emma to stay away from him, but Emma gets upset with her. Emma finally realizes that Vincent is bad when he throws an unexpected party at the Ross house after she invited him over. Elsewhere, Zuri tries to save her favorite tree; after a series of events, she brought it home to keep an eye on it. 18 18 "Beauty & the Beasts" May 4, 2012 122 2.6 Zuri enters the Little Miss Big Apple Competition against Lindsey, a kid who Agatha's watching, but when Jessie finds out that Zuri has no talent, she insists that Zuri should lip sync, which makes her think that cheating is right. 19 19 "Evil Times Two" May 11, 2012 116 2.9 Nanny Agatha's twin sister, Angela, is in town and seems nice at first. Then Jessie suspects she is trying to steal her job and also catch Tony's eye. Meanwhile, Emma copes with a giant zit on her nose. 20 20 "Tempest in a Teacup" June 8, 2012 119 3.2 After finding out that Jessie's prom went badly, Emma and Zuri plan a romantic mystery-filled fourth "first date" for her and Tony, but as usual, everything goes wrong. Meanwhile, Ravi, Luke and Bertram get stuck in a giant teacup on a billboard after their failed attempt to rescue Ravi's toy helicopter. 21 21 "A Doll's Outhouse" June 22, 2012 121 3.8 After the girls watch a scary movie, Jessie tries to help Zuri conquer her fear of dolls by confessing her own fear of porta-potties. Meanwhile, Luke teaches Ravi how to impress a girl from his biology class, and Bertram listens to opera non-stop to win a radio contest. 22 22 "We Are So Grounded" July 13, 2012 124 3.7 Jessie, Bertram and the kids head to Bali for a family vacation, but when their private jet starts to fail, Jessie takes control of the cockpit and makes an emergency landing on a tropical island. Jessie must figure out how to get the kids home safely, all while recovering from poisonous bug bites, escaping scary monsters and tracking down Mr. Kipling. 23 23 "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call" July 26, 2012 123 3.5 Jessie directs a play she's written by herself at the kids' school, and because she thinks Luke has 'acting potential' she casts him as the leading male role. However, the play is a love story - and Creepy Connie is trying to get all the girls away from getting the leading female role so she can take their place and kiss Luke. Meanwhile, Zuri job-shadows Bertram for her school report. 24 24 "Cattle Calls & Scary Walls" August 10, 2012 126 3.4 Jessie auditions for a role in a television series and is convinced that she can talk her way into getting the part. However, it's Zuri who impresses the director. Meanwhile, Emma, who Jessie left in charge at home, joins Ravi and Luke in search of what they think are carnivorous rats in the walls of their apartment. 25 25 "The National Sky Jakson And Paytin List Day" August 24, 2012 117 4.8 Is the day whaen we celabrate the two best actreses is the world. 26 26 "The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling" September 7, 2012 125 4.2 Mr. Kipling has been acting strangely for some time. He is mean to Ravi and has been having weird food cravings. It is revealed that Mr. Kipling is a female lizard guarding her twelve babies, and this startles the entire Ross family. Meanwhile, Zuri is upset when she announces that Millie the Mermaid has died (she accidentally got stabbed by a swordfish). The mailman accidentally ships Mr. Kipling's eggs to a restaurant. Jessie, Ravi, and Luke pretend to be waiters and try to get them back. At the restaurant, the eggs hatch and twelve little lizards are born. The episode ends with the entire family, including Bertram, attending Millie the Mermaid's funeral. Season 2: 2012–13 No. Ep. Title Original air date Prod. code U.S. viewers (millions) 27 1 "The Whining" October 5, 2012 202 3.6 The Ross kids become concerned that history is repeating itself after a scary old doorman tells them a building legend about a nanny who did “something terrible” to the kids in her care on Halloween. Meanwhile, Jessie and Tony work together to crash an exclusive Halloween party so Jessie can give her short story to a famous magazine editor. 28 2 "Green Eyed Monsters" October 26, 2012 201 2.7 Jessie joins a comedy improv class and Tony goes to embarrassing lengths to prove his love for Jessie. Meanwhile, Ravi recruits Zuri to help him babysit Mrs. Kipling's baby lizards. 29 3 "Make New Friends But Hide the Old" November 2, 2012 203 3.2 It's the first day of the new school year. Luke brings Kenny the Koala to school, but it falls out of his backpack. Ravi tries to cover for Luke and says that it's his, causing him to be made fun of. Meanwhile, it's Emma's first day of high school and she meets an interesting new friend, Rosie. 30 4 "101 Lizards" November 9, 2012 204 3.0 When Ravi realizes he cannot possibly take care of his twelve baby lizards, Jessie persuades him to give them out for adoption. After Ravi interviews many people, he does not approve because he wants to find the lizards good parents. Finally, a woman named Cassandra (Laura Spencer) is interviewed and mentions how her boss is going to take them upstate to a loving home. Jessie and Ravi are horrified when they discover that Cassandra's boss is Ms. Chesterfield. After a few misunderstandings, Jessie and the kids are convinced that Ms. Chesterfield is turning the lizards into accessories, so they embark on a journey to rescue the lizards. 31 5 "Trashin' Fashion" November 30, 2012 205 2.6 Christina returns to promote her new clothing line, Fer Sher Couture, at the same time Emma's new anonymous fashion blog, Kitty Couture, is trending. When Emma looks at her horrible designs, she does not want to give her an honest review in order to spare Christina's feelings. Meanwhile, Luke and Ravi compete to impress international supermodel, Diamond Bloodworth. Elsewhere, since Jessie is working as Christina's assistant, Bertram takes over the duty of being the nanny and watches over Zuri. 32 6 "Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year" December 7, 2012 207 4.8 After the big Times Square Performance, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez find themselves without money or any place to stay. When Jessie and the Ross kids agree to let them stay, Jessie finds herself a chance to have Austin record and sing one of her songs with her. But a songwriter mix up occurs when Austin & Ally mistake Zuri's poem for Jessie's lyrics. 33 7 "The Trouble with Jessie" January 11, 2013 206 3.3 Jessie is worried Tony is planning on proposing to her after he invites her out for a special evening to meet his parents, so she drags Zuri and her new friend Stuart to the dinner to keep him from doing anything romantic. Tony also puts a tracking app on Jessie's phone and buys Jessie and him a bathroom to live in. Meanwhile, Stuart develops a crush on Zuri and she doesn't appreciate it. 34 8 "Say Yes to the Messy Dress" January 18, 2013 208 3.1 Jessie introduces the kids to Miami Heat player Chris Bosh who is going to be playing the New York Knicks. So that the Knicks can win, Luke washes out the luck of Chris's socks so he loses. Then he realizes that Chris Bosh starts to lose his skills in basketball. Meanwhile, a famous fashion designer sends Emma a dress to review on her fashion blog. However, things get complicated when Jessie accidentally damages the dress when Ravi and Luke spill a bucket of water all over Emma's new dress. 35 9 "Teacher's Pest" Feburary 1, 2013 210 3.8 Zuri is having problems with her teacher, Ms. Falkenberg (Cheri Oteri), so Jessie decides to volunteer as the classroom aide. She tries to become the teacher's pet, even though she ends up becoming a forced friend. Jessie has to go to play Quidditch so Zuri can be better at school. 36 10 "Jessie's Big Break" Feburary 15, 2013 299 3.9 Jessie finally gets her 'big break' - as a stunt double to Australian actress, Shaylee Michaels. Jessie and Shaylee become friends quickly. However, when Shaylee's boyfriend McD starts flirting with Jessie, trouble arises. Meanwhile, Emma and Ravi help Zuri to sneak her pet zebra, Zeebee, into the penthouse. However, they get busted by a zoo caretaker, who also takes Mrs. Kipling. Now, they must save Mrs. Kipling and Zeebee. Luke is driving Jessie and Shaylee crazy with his camera in the end jessie kiss luke's cheek 37 11 Pain in the Rear Window" March 10, 2013 209 3.2 Luke breaks his leg in a dancing accident at the school carnival. Since he is wheelchair-ridden, he stays on the terrace of the penthouse and notices a suspicious figure dressed in black at the carnival. He enlists Emma's help to find out who the shadowy figure is, but some things are just better left unsolved. 38 12 "Toy Con" March 8, 2013 212 3.6 Zuri must find a way to get back a cherished toy that Jessie passed on to her after she trades it with a toy collector. Meanwhile, Luke and Emma work together to teach Bertram salsa dancing so he can compete in a dance contest to win his crush's heart. 39 13 "To Be Me or Not to Be Me" April 5, 2013 211 3.7 A package arrives for Ravi with a bell in it. He claims the bell has magic powers. When Jessie and Zuri are both holding the bell and arguing with each other, it causes them to switch bodies. Then Emma and Luke switch bodies under similar circumstances, and next Ravi and Bertram swtich bodies. The body transfers result in many problems. Emma needs to be back in her own body to shoot her Kitty Couture web show, and Luke doesn`t like Emma acting girly in his body. When Ravi and Bertram switch body's Ravi gets freaked out because Betram is obsessed with having hair and keeps stroking it. Zuri acts very childish while in Jessie`s body, and Jessie has trouble getting Zuri to listen to her, as Jessie has her first big acting role and needs Zuri to cooperate. During Jessie`s performance, Ravi realizes everyone was arguing when they switched bodies, and to switch back must say positive things about one another while holding the bell. He and Bertrum switch back, and Jessie runs the bell up to Zuri onstage. After Luke and Emma switch back, Ravi claims he destroyed the bell, but at the end of the episode it appears Jessie and Mrs. Kipling have now switched bodies. Note: This episode was a part of a special Disney Channel event. Many of its shows, including Shake It Up, ANT Farm, Dog with a Blog, Austin & Ally, and Phineas and Ferb, will have episodes with fictional plot lines where characters somewhat become one another. 40 14 "Why Do Foils Fall in Love?" April 19, 2013 214 2.9 Jessie and Tony's first anniversary is coming up and Jessie wants to write him a song in which she expresses how much he means to her. But when she thinks he has forgotten it, she writes an angry song that is known about Emma's video blog rapidly. The surprising success could be Jessie's breakthrough, but what about Tony? Ravi has consistently poor grades in physical education. Therefore Luke, who is very good at sports, can let him win in a competition to build his confidence. But Ravi has gained a little too much self-confidence. 41 15 "Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned" April 26, 2013 215 2.8 Emma is upset when her friends start to hang out with the new girl at school named Bryn Breitbart and start turning their backs on her. Emma gets a text saying that her friends are celebrating a Disco Day. Meanwhile, Luke has a project about multi-culture. He makes it about India, and goes to Ravi for research because he is from India,but he tricks Ravi into doing the whole project for him. When Zuri reveals this to Ravi and he gets his revenge by making Luke a fool in front of the whole school by re-writing the project. However, he feels guilty and helps him with his project. 42 16 "All The Knight Moves" May 3, 2013 219 3.1 Jessie discovers that Zuri is an amazing Chess player and vows her to compete in the Central Park chess competition. Meanwhile, Luke and Emma try to prove that Bertram is the 'Scuba Bandit' from 1987. 43 17 "We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges" June 7, 2013 223 3.8 Jessie wants to prove that she is a great girl scout leader by helping Zuri earn her badges. Also, Emma was in the girls scout too but the leader of the girls scout found out Emma's badges are fake and she really didn't earn any badges. Meanwhile, Luke convinces Ravi that lying is a super power when Ravi lied to Bertram about who is responsible for putting a cricket in his lobster bisque, and continues to lie to him, which put Bertram into more trouble. 44 18 "Somebunny's in Trouble" June 21, 2013 221 3.0 Zuri brings home the school pet bunny in an act of being responsible. But when Jessie loses the bunny, Zuri believes it's her fault. Meanwhile, Emma has a crush on a football jock, so Luke helps her learn about sports. 45 19 Punched Dumped Love June 28, 2013 213 3.7 Jessie grounds Emma, telling her she can't go to the school dance, so she sneaks out to warn Luke that his new crush's ex-boyfriend is going to embarrass him. At the dance, Adam Sandler gives Luke some relationship advice. Meanwhile, Zuri and Ravi set traps to catch a burglar. In the end, Jessie comforts Luke and ends up dancing with him at the school dance. 46 20 Quitting Cold Koala July 5, 2013 218 2.2 At a slumber party, Luke calls Jessie to pick him up because he misses Kenny, With Jessie's guidance Luke decides that it’s time to give up Kenny his stuffed koala, so he tries to spend one night without Kenny and gives him to Jessie to take care of. He was probably able to make it but when Jessie tries to give it back to Luke she ends up accidentally dropping him into traffic therefore cutting his arm and head off. Stuart and Ravi are able to fix Kenny. 47 21 "Panic Attack Room" July 5, 2013 224 2.9 Everyone gets trapped in the penthouse panic room after Stuart changes the pass code to get alone time with Zuri. Meanwhile, Bertram and Emma help Jessie with an upcoming audition. 48 22 "Throw Momma From the Terrace" July 12, 2013 222 2.9 Jessie invites Bertram's mom out for his birthday. However, Bertram doesn't like his mom that much because she always steals the spotlight. Now, Jessie needs to bring the two together. Meanwhile, Ravi and Luke work on a science project together. 49 23 "The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day" July 26, 2013 220 3.5 A Jessie from the future comes to the penthouse to warn Jessie that Ravi from the future will build a Bertram robot that will mistakenly turn into an army that tries to destroy Jessie and take over the world. Meanwhile, the kids find out what their future will be like. Note: This episode originally aired as part of Disney Channel's "Flash Forward Weekend". 50 24 "Diary of a Mad Newswoman" August 9, 2013 226 3.5 Emma and Bryn’s friendship is put to the test when they co-anchor their school's morning announcements. Meanwhile, after Jessie figures out that Zuri has been reading her diary, she and Bertram trick Zuri into thinking she's an alien. 51 25 "Break-Up and Shape-Up" September 22, 2013 225 3.5 Jessie and Tony’s relationship is put to the test when Ted, Jessie’s old boyfriend, pays a visit and Tony trains a beautiful family friend to be the new doorwoman. Meanwhile, in an effort to lower Bertram’s stress and help get him into shape, Ravi and Luke compete to see who can whip him into shape the fastest. 52 26 "G.I. Jessie" September 13, 2013 227-228 4.8 When Jessie's dad invites her out to the military camp to visit, Jessie and the kids embark on what should be a pleasant vacation, however when they arrive Jessie is shocked by some news here dad reveals. Not only that Jessie also meets her long time rival Darla again whose younger brother Caleb takes a shine to Emma. Emma and Caleb try to make their relationship work while Jessie and Darla do everything they can to try and break them apart. After a rocky start, the kids begin to enjoy their time at the camp, but with all this happening, something is bound to go wrong, isn't it? Season 3: 2013-14 No. Ep. Title Original air date Prod. code U.S. viewers (millions) 53 1 "Ghost Bummers" October 5, 2013 301 3.2 Jessie and the kids have a Halloween party that is invaded by actual ghosts. Luke and Emma turn into the ghosts, The Codemaster and Doorkeeper. Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri plan to save Luke and Emma and Stop Zorag from destroying the world. 54 2 "Caught Purple Handed" October 11, 2013 302 2.8 Jessie confronts the kids on why they didn't turn in their money from selling muffins for school. The kids end up throwing a party, in order to raise the money. But when the kids lie about a celebrity guest at the party, Luke ends up going in disguise. Meanwhile, Jessie gets an audition for a hand commercial, thanks to her new agent, Max Bauer. But when she accidentally puts her hand in purple paint, her attempt to hide it from the commercial producers cause her to get fired. In the end, Jessie tells Max, she still wants to work with him. 55 3 "Understudied and Overdone" October 18, 2013 303 2.9 Jessie gets a role as an understudy to a famous Broadway actress, Susan Channing, but Luke and Ravi sabotage Susan so Jessie can play the part. Meanwhile, Bertram wants to win his own cooking show, so Emma and Zuri try to help out, and end up becoming internet stars after their mishaps in the kitchen get Susan Channing in a mess on camera. 56 4 "The Blind Date, the Cheapskate and the Primate" November 1, 2013 305 3.2 Jessie and Tony set up dates for each other to prove they are moving on. Tony believes Jessie is actually planning to set him up with herself, but when he learns she set him up with her friend, he asks the mailman Earl to take Jessie out on a date, unaware that Earl likes to eat food people throw out. Meanwhile Ravi gets an internship at the zoo, but Luke messes around with the animals when Ravi is put in charge so Emma can take his mentor for a makeover. 57 5 "Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales" November 15, 2013 304 2.9 Luke is assigned a school report about his family history and asks Christina about his adoptive mother, but Christina is very secretive about it. Ravi is also elected for running as Reptile Club president, but so is Eileen Mauler. Emma agrees to help Luke find his biological mom, they made a research on her name and found out that she is a professional wrestler! He very much wants to meet her, but Jessie did not allow him. He and Emma had already snuck out to see the match before Bertram and Jessie found out that there was jam on the name, making Luke and Emma search for the wrong woman. Also, Ravi, Zuri and Bertram finds a video of Eileen humiliating Ravi. On the election, Zuri took revenge by making lies about Eileen to make her look bad. Ravi felt guilty and told the truth and he and Eileen both became the president of the Reptile Club. Luke also soon learns why Christina never wanted Luke to know the truth. 58 6 "The Rosses Get Real" November 22, 2013 307 2.9 Jessie is excited when she and the Ross kids are invited to participate in a reality show, but after they launch the first episode, Corinne tried to make it a flop, but Ravi uses Mrs. Kipling to scare Corinne out. 59 7 "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas" November 29, 2013 306 5.8 Teddy and PJ travel to New York City to tour NYU, but a blizzard prevents their return home in time for Christmas. After meeting Jessie and Zuri on the subway, they embark on a Ross family holiday like no other. Back in Denver, Bob takes the Duncan kids to meet Santa, but Gabe is not in the holiday spirit. Ravi gets a chemistry set for christmas, but Luke adds a potion, a vapor, that knocks everybody exept Bertram, because he is locked in a locker in a park and Prancer The Deer is stolen by Teddy and Zuri and they became wanted. The chemistry explained why they forgot everything from the previous night. They find their gifts from the treasure hunt in the locker beside Bertram but gave them away. 60 8 "Krumping and Crushing" January 10, 2014 309 2.7 Jessie enrolls Luke in a dance class and to Jessie's dismay, he decides to replace doing homework with dance practice. 61 9 "Hoedown Showdown" February 21, 2014 308 2.5 Jessie asks Emma to invite the new girl from the building to her party as a welcoming gesture. 62 10 "Snack Attack" March 7, 2014 310 2.0 Jessie hooks Zuri up with a new girl named Wendy McMillan after seeing a director to get her acting career started. With Jessie she's an angel, but while Bertram is in charge, she tears up the place and wrecks everything. Bertram tries to take care of it, but Wendy hooks Bertram up too. Zuri tells Jessie she's a monster and wants to stop playing with her. Meanwhile, Emma goes over her limit on her cell phone bill, so Jessie forces her to get a job so she can pay the bill herself. 63 11 "Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening" April 11, 2014 311 2.8 Creepy Connie returns with a sidekick, Mackenzie. The two play a cat and mouse game as they vie for Luke's affection. 64 12 "Acting With the Frenemy" April 27, 2014 312 2.4 Jessie makes a friend in acting class only to find out her new pal Abbey is not all that she seems. 65 13 "From the White House to Our House" May 16, 2014 319 2.4 Zuri makes a new friend named Taylor, who Jessie connects with after learning she's a military kid like her. Jessie meets her grandmother, who tells her Taylor's birthday is coming up. Jessie and Zuri plan the party, but Taylor gets upset and runs off. Her grandmother explains that Taylor misses her mom, serving in the military, so Zuri calls Michelle Obama and gets her to fly Taylor's mother home for her tenth birthday. The entire Ross family, Taylor's family, and Michelle Obama party in the penthouse. Meanwhile, Emma is in charge of the school pep rally, and Ravi wants to be the school mascot. However, Luke auditions after learning the mascot hangs out with the cheerleaders. Luke shows off his dance moves, but Ravi makes a surprise comeback with rapping skills. However, Luke attacks him, and Ravi ends up losing, but is made the first ever male cheerleader, much to Luke's disappointment. 66 14 "Help Not Wanted" June 13, 2014 313 2.4 Jessie is in need of some extra money to buy a special gift for her dad's birthday. She accepts a job at Empire Skate Building only to find out that Emma is her boss. Meanwhile, Luke and Zuri try to make money by babysitting kids, but end up turning the penthouse into a gym. 67 15 "Where's Zuri?" June 20, 2014 317 2.5 Jessie and Zuri discover Stuart has a new laid-back "manny" (man+nanny) named Hudson. Having grown to like Stuart, Zuri resents being told not to see him, and they run off together. Meanwhile, Jessie teams up with Hudson to find Zuri. 68 16 "Morning Rush" June 27, 2014 314 3.4 A real-time countdown begins as Jessie races against the clock to insure the Ross kids get to school on time despite the countless obstacles that arise. 69 17 "Lights, Camera, Distraction!" July 11, 2014 315 2.5 Jessie becomes frustrated that she can’t land any acting gigs, so she takes matters into her own hands by participating in a 24-hour film festival. She recruits the kids to help her direct, shoot and edit her film, but things get complicated when all the kids have their own ideas about what the film should be about. 70 18 "Spaced Out" July 25, 2014 318 2.5 Ravi’s birthday present from his parents is a trip to outer space with the rest of the Ross kids and Jessie and Ivan. Their trip takes an unexpected turn when Ravi ends up not going with the other kids. 71 19 "The Telltale Duck" August 8, 2014 316 1.6 Jessie agrees to accompany Bertram to his high school reunion, so he can show his former classmates how successful he has become. 72 20 "Coffee Talk" August 22, 2014 321 2.2 When Jessie lands two VIP wristbands to Emma and Zuri’s dream concert, the girls compete to be her guest. Meanwhile, Bertram becomes obsessed with his new talking coffee maker. 73 21 "Between the Swoon and New York City" September 19, 2014 323 Jessie hits it off with a new guy she meets in the park named Brooks, unaware that he is Ms. Chesterfield’s son. 74 22 "No Money, Mo' Problems" September 26, 2014 324 Mrs. Chesterfield hires Bertram to dig up dirt on Jessie that would hopefully lead Brooks to break up with her. 75 23 "The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein" October 3, 2014 325 Jessie and Brooks prepare for their wedding. 76 24 "There Goes the Bride" October 10, 2014 326 Jessie and Brooks get married. 77 25 "Rides to Riches" October 24, 2014 320 78 26 "Mascot Mayhem" November 7, 2014 322 Ravi ruins Luke's mascot performance. Taylor gets jealous of Zuri and Stuart. Season 4: 2015-16 On May 20, 2014, Jessie was renewed for a 4th season. Categories: Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 1 episodes Season 2 episodes Season 3 episodes Season 4 episodes Episode list List of episodes Jessie episodes JESSIE episodes Episode Guides Episode Guide☁ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes